시스템 요구 사항
드루팔을 설치, 실행을 하기 위해서는 웹 호스팅이 아래의 최소 요구 조건을 충족하는 지 확인하세요. 대부분의 웹 호스트들이 드루팔의 요구사항들을 충족하며, 드루팔 커뮤니티를 지원하는 몇몇 호스트 업체도 있습니다. 웹 호스팅이 필요하다면, 드루팔에서 추천하는 웹 호스팅 업체들을 사용해보세요. 드루팔의 최소 사양: 참고: 사이트가 요구 사항과 관련해 문제가 있다면, 웹호스팅 문제 해결 FAQ 문서를 읽어보세요. 여러분의 서버가 시스템 요구 사항에 충족되는 지 알고 싶다면, phpinfo() 문서를 참고하세요. phpinfo를 이용하여 여러분의 서버에 어떤 데이터베이스가 설치되었는지, PHP와 MySQL 등의 버전이 무엇인지를 확인할 수 있습니다. 디스크 공간 최소 기본 설치는 최소한 15MB 정도 디스크 여유 공간이 있어야 합니다. 하지만, 여러분도 아시다 싶이 실질적인 사용 공간은 이것보단 커야할 필요가 있습니다. 예를 들어, 몇몇 서드파티 모듈과 테마들을 설치한다고 하자면, 실제 디스크 공간은 대략 60MB 이상이 될 수 있습니다. (데이터베이스 콘텐츠, 미디어, 백업, 기타 파일 등도 염두해 두어야 합니다) 웹서버 드루팔은 아파치와 IIS 웹서버 모두 지원합니다. 추천: 아파치 웹서버 * 드루팔은 아파치 1.3 버전과 2.x 버전 그리고 유닉스/리눅스, 맥 OS X 또는 윈도우즈 환경에서 잘 작동합니다. 주요 드루팔 개발이 아파치 환경에서 진행되며, 커뮤니티에서도 다른 웹서버 보단 아파치 환경에서 드루팔을 쓰거나, 테스트가 진행되는 경우가 많습니다. * 아파치의 'mod_rewrite' 확장을 사용해 깔끔한 URL 기능을 활성화 시킬 수 있습니다. 마이크로소프트 IIS * 드루팔 코어는 IIS 5, 6, 7 버전에서도 PHP가 올바르게 설정되어 있다면 잘 작동합니다. * 깔끔한 URL 기능을 쓰시려면, 서드파티 제품을 사용할 필요가 있습니다. 하지만, IIS 7 버전에서는 마이크로소프트 URL Rewrite 모듈이 기본으로 지원되므로, 그것을 사용하거나 다른 서드파티 솔루션을 이용하시면 됩니다. * IIS 7 버전에서 FastCGI와 함께 드루팔을 사용하시고자 한다면, 반드시 핫픽스 KB954946 를 설치하셔아 합니다. 패키지 업데이트란에서 설치 가능한 핫픽스가 나타날때까지 다려보세요. KB954946 핫픽스는 윈도우즈 서버 2008 SP2에 포함되어 있습니다. 드루팔은 특정 웹서버에 구애받지 않게 개발 되어가고 있습니다. 하지만, 여기에 언급되지 않은 웹서버에서 드루팔 사용이 가능하다는 보고가 없을 경우에는 한계가 있습니다. 드루팔 설치본의 총 파일 크기는 여러분이 사이트에 무엇을 추가하느냐에 따라 달라집니다. 하지만, 드루팔 코어 모듈 하나는 압축을 풀었을 때 대략적으로 2-3MB 정도 용량을 차지합니다. 정확한 사이즈는 설치한 드루팔 버전에 따라 달라집니다. 데이터베이스 서버 추천: MySQL (또는 MariaDB와 같은 equivalent) * 드루팔 5.x 과 초기 버전은 MySQL 3.23.17 버전 혹은 그 이상을 지원하며, 4.1 버전 이상을 추천합니다. * 드루팔 6 은 MySQL 4.1 버전 혹은 그 이상을 지원합니다. * 드루팔 7 은 MySQL 5.0.15 버전 혹은 그 이상만을 지원하며, PHP에서 PDO 데이터베이스 확장 기능을 지원해야 합니다. (자세한 내용은 PDO가 뭔가요? 참고). MySQL의 몇몇 대체 제품군들이 있습니다. 드루팔은 MariaDB 에서도 작동을 확인하였으며, 5.1.44 버전 혹은 그 이상을 추천해드립니다. 다른 대체 DB 제품군들도 드루팔과 잘 작동할 것으로 예상되지만, 그외 제품군들 대상으로 확실한 테스트는 아직 진행되지 않았습니다. 참고 * Drupal makes use of some features not available on some inexpensive hosting plans so please check that your host allows database accounts with the following rights: SELECT, INSERT, UPDATE, DELETE, CREATE, DROP, INDEX, ALTER. These rights are sufficient to run Drupal core 6.x. * Some contributed modules, and also Drupal core 5.x (but not Drupal core 6.x), additionally require the following rights: CREATE TEMPORARY TABLES, LOCK TABLES. * If your system/host is running MySQL 4.1 or newer and you receive the error "Client does not support authentication protocol requested by server", address the problem by following the instructions provided by MySQL AB. There is a minor OS issue with some MySQL 5+ installations primarily on Windows but affecting some versions of Unix/Linux as well. * When using Drupal 5.x or later, particularly with contributed modules, it may be necessary to set the system variable max_allowed_packet to at least 16M. Some inexpensive hosting plans set this value too low (the MySQL default is only 1M). In that case, you may need to choose a better hosting plan. A value of 1M may be sufficient for 5.x. * Drupal supports MyISAM and InnoDB table types. NDB tables (MySQL Cluster) are not supported. * Note that if your web hosting account is set up with a graphic control panel such as Plesk or CPanel, it is very likely that you do not need to worry about installing a driver for MySQL -- it is probably already installed on your server. You might wish to simply create your database and proceed with installing Drupal, and then refer back to Drupal documentation for specific troubleshooting help if you run into problems. PostgreSQL 참고: Some contributed modules are not as abstracted from MySQL-specific code as everyone would like. If you are familiar with PostgreSQL please file issues with those contributed modules as you find them. * 드루팔 6 은 PostgreSQL 7.1 버전 혹은 그 이상을 지원합니다. * 드루팔 7 은 PostgreSQL 8.3 버전 혹은 그 이상만을 지원합니다. * 윈도우즈 PHP 5.2.6 버전에서 pgsql 확장과 관련된 버그가 있습니다. 해결 방법은 예전 PHP 5.2.5 버전에서 php_pgsql.dll 파일을 가져와서 5.2.6 버전의 파일과 교체해주시면 됩니다. SQLite 3.x - Drupal 7 only SQLite 3.3.7 버전 또는 그 이상. 참고: Some contributed modules are not as abstracted from MySQL-specific code as everyone would like. If you are familiar with SQLite please file issues with those contributed modules as you find them. 다른 데이터베이스 서버 마이크로소프트 SQL 서버와 오라클은 별도 모듈을 통해서 지원합니다. Please see discussions in the Enterprise Group if you are interested in working on database support. PHP * Drupal 5 and 6: 4.4.0 or higher (5.2 recommended) * Drupal 7: PHP 5.2.5* or higher (5.3 recommended) *For Drupal 7, versions of PHP 5.2.4 that include backported security patches also meet the requirements. The PHP version included with Ubuntu 8.04 is the most common example of this. PHP 설정에 대한 일반적인 참고 사항 The PHP extension for connecting to your chosen database must be installed and enabled. Drupal's currently supported database connectors are: mysql (the original MySQL extension), mysqli (an improved connector for newer MySQL installations), and pgsql (for PostgreSQL). Note: PHP 5.x no longer enables the mysql extension by default. Please read the links above for installing and enabling your chosen connector. Additionally, Drupal 6.x does not provide the option to select the mysql connector if mysqli is enabled in your PHP configuration. PHP XML extension (for Blog API, Drupal, and Ping modules). This extension is enabled by default in a standard PHP installation; the Windows version of PHP has built-in support for this extension. Enabling the XML extension also enables PHP DOM. DOM is now a systems requirement. An image library for PHP such as the GD library is needed for image manipulation (resizing user pictures, image and imagecache modules). GD is included with PHP 4.3 and higher and usually enabled by default. ImageMagick is also supported for basic image manipulations in Drupal core but there is much less support from contributed modules. If you have administrator rights on a Debian/Ubuntu server, and GD is not already available (see your phpinfo) it can usually be installed by running the following command: sudo apt-get install php5-gd or on Redhat/Centos: sudo yum install php-gd See the ImageMagick install instructions for your platform if you want that. PHP memory requirements can vary significantly depending on the modules in use on your site. Drupal 6 core requires PHP's memory_limit to be at least 16MB. Drupal 7 core requires 32MB. Warning messages will be shown if the PHP configuration does not meet these requirements. However, while these values may be sufficient for a default Drupal installation, a production site with a number of commonly used modules enabled (CCK, Views etc.) could require 64 MB or more. Some installations may require much more, especially with media-rich implementations. If you are using a hosting service it is important to verify that your host can provide sufficient memory for the set of modules you are deploying or may deploy in the future. (See the Increase PHP memory limit page in the Troubleshooting FAQ for additional information on modifying the PHP memory limit.) Some of these settings are contained in the default .htaccess file that ships with Drupal, so you shouldn't need to set them explicitly. Note, however, that setting PHP configuration options from .htaccess only works under the following conditions: * With Apache (or a compatible web server) * If the .htaccess file is actually read, i.e. AllowOverride is not None * If PHP is installed as an Apache module In some shared hosting environments, access to these settings is restricted. If you cannot make these changes yourself, please ask your hosting provider to adjust them for you. PHP needs the following configuration directives for Drupal to work (only directives that differ from the default php.ini-dist / php.ini-recommended): * register_globals: off; this is the default value, but some hosts have it enabled * error_reporting set to E_ALL & ~E_NOTICE. Work is ongoing to change this to E_ALL for Drupal 6 and Drupal 7. * safe_mode: off. Safe mode may interfere with file and image uploads. * Tokenizer functions require the tokenizer extension to be enabled. (Read more #357970: Undefined function token_get_all) * In addition, we recommend the following settings: ** session.cache_limiter: nocache ** session.auto_start: 0 ** magic_quotes_gpc: off See the PHP manual for how to change configuration settings for other interfaces to PHP. If using xdebug, ensure that the xdebug.show_exception_trace value is set to 0, or this could cause Drupal's installer to crash. Drupal 5 notes * PHP 5.3 is not yet supported by Drupal 5.x, Drupal 6 notes * Although PHP 5.3 is supported by Drupal 6.14 core and higher (see the release notes for 6.14), some contributed modules may not be compatible with PHP 5.3, and some PHP 5.3 configurations still show warnings with Drupal 6.14; work is ongoing to resolve the latter in #360605: PHP 5.3 Compatibility. Drupal 7 notes * The standard PHP extensions (enabled by default) Hash and JSON are required by Drupal 7. * Drupal 7 Update manager can install/update modules and themes via SSH if the required libraries have been installed on the server. If you have administrator rights on a Debian/Ubuntu server, and SSH is not already available (see your phpinfo) it can usually be installed by executing: apt-get install libssh2-php. * Php Data Objects (PDO) must be activated for Drupal 7 to install and run correctly. Look in your php.ini. Uncomment (remove the leading semicolon) at line extension=php_pdo.dll, extension=php_pdo_mysql.dll. In Linux, these would be extension=pdo.so and extension=pdo_mysql.so. Some Linux distributions may have these extensions by default in files found in the conf.d folder. If these lines are not there, you will need to add them. The PECL version of PDO is not compatible with Drupal 7 and cannot be used. More information can be found on the What is PDO page. * Drupal 7 may require the time parameter to be at least 30 seconds. ---- * 브라우저 요구 사항 * 서버 자원 사용 계획 * PDO가 뭔가요? ---- ‹ 설치 가이드 브라우저 요구 사항 › ----